Memory issues
by Sirianna123
Summary: School AU. Sabo is prankster at his school, check what will happen when Ace and Luffy came to the same school. Will his memory came back? Will he face his past?
1. Don't get in my way, punk!

Since I didn't upload on my other story I decided to write short real life-AU story. Just to make things clear Sabo has amnesia, Kuina told Zoro she's moving to America and Marco is student council president.

I don't own One Piece.

* * *

"_SABOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_Heh heh heh _

"What the hell" whispered blond teenage boy sitting up. Looking around he sighed. Hes right hand woman should be here now that he woke up. "What was with that dream? Why can't I dream about nice stuff like burgers or pizza? And who are those black haired punks? Do I now them?" He complained looking at sky. Boys long lose ponytail moved lazily as wind blew. "Hacking schools radio shouldn't take you so long Kuina." Boy said when dark haired girl in lab coat walked in.

"You'll get sick if you'll keep sleeping here" she said "I went to buy snacks."

Her words made boy smile. He liked food even if he didn't look like it. His slim build made him refuse love confessions on daily basis. Schools most wanted boy Outlook Sabo could be taken for girl if not his gangster-like walk and attitude. Even way he wore his uniform wasn't normal. Pants rolled till knees no jacked just opened shirt with black shirt with skull on it, earrings (three on left ear and five on right) always smiling even when he was threatening someone or just breaking next hearth.

"There's new guy in our class." Kuina informed as boy started eating burgers she brought him. "He quickly befriended Marco and his pack. According to my information there are two more new students but they are first years" she added.

"Name?"

"Portogas D. Ace" girl smiled looking down from roof. "There he is next to president" she added pointing.

Boy almost choked on his food. Older version of one of those punks from his dreams. "Let's say hi" he decided standing up and jumped.

"Wa... idiot." girl said following him after collecting rest of his lunch.

In mean time their plan stated working an song playing on radio in whole school changed to most perverted song Sabo knew.

"OUTLOOK!" Marco shouted making everyone jump.

"What is it president?" Sabo asked landing next to other blond. "Whose that?" he asked pointing at Ace "You sure you're alright your whole face is red."

Marco took deep breath and then said: "You know what Outlook. This music is your work ."

Sabo giggled as Kuina landed next to him showing shorts she wore under her skirt. "You're right president." Sabo said smiling: "I just wanted to pt something new in school radio." Now he directed his whole attention to Ace. Of course everyone on plaza was looking at scene.

"So you're infamous Portogas D. Ace, my charming friend here *points at Kuina***** told me about earlier, I was tired and couldn't make it to classroom earlier so let me introduce myself." He said smiling even wider. "Outlook Sabo. Remember it punk, I'm last person you wand to piss of, so just keep your distance, K?" he added and started walking away.

"Who would want anything to do with you? I planed this anyway." Ace said finally at the same time thinking 'Did he forget? Or just wants me to not interrupt his life?"

Sabo laughed not stopping .

"Kuina, what's our next class?" he asked his companion when they entered school building.

"PE" girl simply said.

Nodding boy started walking in gym halls direction.

"You actually plan going?"

"Why not?"  
...

As Kuina was picking up her chin from floor- usually Sabo never attended PE, Ace was talking with Marco.

"He's always like this?" freckled brunette asked following his blond friend.

"Unfortunately, yes. Since he started nothing happened only when he got visit wit his psychiatrist" Marco explained. "Everyone in school knows that he's got amnesia..." Marco started.

"Amnesia? Thats why he hadn't recognized me!" Ace said.

"You know him, yoi?" Marco asked.

Ace just nodded. Now all he got yo do was bring Sabos memories back – somehow... "What class do we have now?"

"PE with class 1a" Marco said.

"Great, it's Luffys class. Let's go"

Marco got no idea what brunette was thinking but ran after him toward gym hall.

...

Everyone was making suprised faces at Sabo who was not only there but also changed his clothing which meant he was actually planing taking part in class. When everyone was starring he was just talking wit Kuina which looked rather nervous.

"I told you, I told him I'm moving ti States, if he'll see me now it'll be bad."

"Don't sweat it, that Ace guy has something to do with my past. I don't like it."

Kuina sighed "Maybe it'll come back? Wouldn't that be great?"

"Some things better be left unsaid" boy finished talk as teacher came in.

* * *

I'll end this here. I may post more in future but not to fast. First I'll try finishing 'Flamingos and...'. Hope you liked this, if so say what you thing.


	2. Somethings wrong

I don't own One Piece.

* * *

Ace and Marco were gapping at Sabo smiling and talking with dark haired girl from before – Kuina, when Luffy came to them and asked: "Why no one told me Sabo's here too?"

"I didn't know" Ace said still watching blonde smile and laugh about music change.

"Luffy meet Marco he's student council president and my friend" Ace introduced his friend.

"Zoro what are you starring at?" Luffy asked his green haired friend who was openly gapping at Kuinas flat chest.

"Nothing" was answer.

Then teacher came in. "Alright, both classes listen. From today since other teacher is absent we're going to have classes together so be nice yo each other. My name is Shanks- to those new ones and you Sabo, since you never bothered to came. Today just play basketball..."

"Sensei I've got idea, how about me and Kuina will play against Marco, Ace and some first years?" Sabo proposed smiling widely.

"What are you playing, Outlook?" Marco asked.

Sabo laughed an said "Nothing, nothing I'm just wondering if rumours I heard are true."

"What rumours?" Luffy asked smiling.

"Not your business runt" Sabo said coldly.

"Alright. I'll let you play like this rest of class watch." Shanks said giving them ball.

Ace and Marco took Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp and Franky to their teem while Sabo was telling something to Kuina who just smiled a little and nodded.

First few minutes were normal. Sabo and Kuina started as smaller team and were just running around loosing ball all the time, everything changed when Marco scored first point. Immediately after receiving ball from Kuina Sabo started running towards opposing teams basket and on middle of field he send perfect shoot surprising everyone. "Let's start playing~" He sung smiling at Ace.

Rest of match was complete stomp from smaller teams side. Kuina was perfectly taking ball from other people and passing them to Sabo who was scoring three pointers from middle of field.

"Are you sure you don't want to join schools basketball team?" Shanks asked Sabo after match. Well he was their trainer so thats no surprise he did it.

"No, team sports aren't for me" blonde said and just left smiling sadly at Ace and Luffy.

...

Ace got no occasion to talk with Sabo after match since blonde disappeared and Kuina was just like 'It's not my business'. Inside girl was happy that they won and Zoro hadn't recognized her. Bigger problem were sports clubs which wanted her and Sabo to join them. Whenever she said 'No' to them they were getting more determined to recruit them. Like she got no other problems.

Judging from his behaviour after match Sabos memory was back or at least it's part. There was no way she could stay calm especially when during maths she spotted her friend go home with his head down. 'I''' visit him after school' she thought coming back to taking notes – Sabo'll need them.

After surviving school she did as she thought earlier she send message to her parents and went straight to Sabos home. His parents let him live alone in 'small' suite in most luxurious apartment.

Porter knew her so he let her in without any problems. Corridors were empty, no wonder everyone was in work or was resting after parties. She hadn't got to wait long for door to open.

"Oh its you" boy said noticing her "I thought it was my pizza" he added letting her in. "I thought you'll go home first." he explained his behaviour "want something to drink?"

Girl just nodded. He knew what she would chose so there was no need to say it. "Are you alright? You left school sooner than usually today, and you were strange after that match. Is something wrong?" she asked looking at him with worried look.

"No, my memory is coming back" he said. His voice was shaking. "I'm sacred Kuina. For first time I'm scarred." He said pouring her some lemon juice.

"Of what? Those are your memories." girl said. "Besides you're you, nothing will change it." she finished taking glass from him with smile.

It seemed to cheer him up and another ring of bell announcing pizza helped it.

Kuina silently waited as her friend was paying for pizza. As always his home was clean – no wonder maid was coming every week to clean place. When her host came back she smiled and said she's not hungry but he forced half of one of his five pizzas in her.

"About your memory" she started "want to talk about it? It may help you." she finished.

"You're right" blonde said smiling faintly "I may as well tell you about it..."

* * *

Next time some parts of Sabos past.

Another chapter. I hope it's not as bad as it seems.

Heh, since I'm back to health and I've got school chapters may appear in irregular periods of time.


	3. Past and present

I don't own One Piece.

* * *

_It started seven years ago on play ground far from here. I was only ten by then. Ones sunny day I met Ace and his younger brother Luffy..._

"_It's my place" I said noticing them playing on deserted playground."Go away" I added. I didn't know them._

"_Why?" was Aces answer._

"_I already said it's my place!" I shouted._

"_Everyone should play here not just you." Ace noted. I hadn't knew what to do or say I just 'humphed' and left. "Let's play together someday!" I heard other boy – Luffy, shout after me. I just ignored him speeding up. For some reason I was happy he proposed it but from other side I knew I shouldn't, mom and dad would be mad._

_I never was nice from what I remember. Mainly because I've got no one to be nice to which was because of my family, yeah my parents didn't want me to play with strangers and commoners, all I've got to do was studying and being mean which drove people away from me so I've got time for it. But those two stayed. No matter how mean I was or how hard I tried to drove them away they somehow managed to make me join them or laugh at something ridiculous._

_For two years it was okay, we played and them managed to make me their friend but finally my parents found out and forbid e playing with them. It made me argue with them – my parents, for first time. I even ran from home for few hours and with that they finally let me play with Ace and Luffy as ling as my grades stayed perfect. Now I can only imagine how happy I was then._

_It stayed like this for year and half. I studied and played with them every day. They even taught me how to play basketball which I never did at school. I was happy, my parents too since I was still best student. Yeah, it stayed like this till they adopted other child. Meaner than me and inquisitive. Till that time I managed to hide fact that Ace and Luffy lived with their grandfathers friend who accidentally was director at local orphanage but that little shit whose name I don't remember found this out and reported to my dad. It started another war. Now nothing helped, even running away for few hours so I run for good and then I meet director Doflamingo. _

_When I told him about my problems he took me to hotel he was staying at – I've got no idea where orphanage Ace and Luffy lived at was, and said he'll take care of everything. He did. Since that time my tragedy started. _

_My parents were happy that I could go to special school since Doflamingo was in supervisory board and could easily put me there only condition was that I'll move to other town. It was hard to say by to those two, much harder than saying it to my family._

_After I said them I'm moving out they were sad but hid it (poorly) under bright smiles, when I was leaving I got into car accident. Driver was drunk and I wasn't paying any attention, it was miracle I survived, that accident made me loose my memories._

"Rest and details are too foggy to take anything more detailed out" Sabo finished his story with small 'huf'.

"I expected accident" Kuina said slowly, "What are you going to do now? Will you tell them you remember or wait for more memories to come back?" she asked.

Boy just shrugged. " I've got no idea, everything seems bad. Do you think I should ask Doflamingo?"

They meet at that special school. Kuina was Sabos only friend apart from Trafargal Law other child Doflamingo was taking special 'care' of. Of course Kuina also knew Law, but since he was older than they he was already studying medicine, and they got no way to contact him.

"It's your decision, but personally i think you should wait, Law is visiting next week, maybe he will be of any help."

"I guess you're right, if something our version is that I was feeling bad and got to leave earlier today" blonde said carefully.

Rest of time Sabo was coping girls notes with some of her help.

"I gotta go, see ya tomorrow don't get any bad ideas" Kuina said before leaving.

"Same for you, be careful" boy retorted.

It was sort of their habit. They both knew other won't get into trouble and even if, will survive with few scratches at most.

Sabo smiled faintly at thought of seeing Law again. He might be bat-shit crazy but aside from his strange medical habits like testing stuff on people or asking them if he can perform autopsy on them, he was cool. Hey were like brothers, if not Law he probably would be dead by now more than once.

**Week later.**

At school Sabo was messing with Ace and Luffy as often as possible pissing Marco and everyone off. But for blonde and his raven haired friend it was nothing. From other side Kuina was calmer near Zoro since she somehow confirmed he hadn't recognized her when Sabo was skipping classes. Leaving that, That day came. Law came with visit.

Trio agreed that they will meet at their favourite cafe. Sabo and Kuina couldn't wait to meet their friend so much that they came to place still wearing their school uniforms.

"You two never change." they heard familiar voice from behind.

"LAW!"

It certainly was him. Tall black haired, slim male wearing jeans and black hoodie and white hat with black dots. "Who else?" he asked in answer. "How are you two doing?" he added taking seat.

"Fine, there are some new students in our school." Kuina said.

Law just smiled. When he was attending exact same school new students in middle of year were real rarity. "Anything else?"

"My memory is starting to come back." Sabo said taking slow sip of coffee.

"H, any idea why" older asked visibly interested. It was to be expected since he was calling himself doctor for year.

"Two of new students are my old friends, match of basketball with them rendered it, I thing. You and Kuina are only people I told anything about this" Sabo said.

"Thats certainly interesting" Law said. "From what you said you haven't told them about this."

Sabo just nodded. "Do you think he should? Since they meet week ago he was total ass towards them?" Kuina asked.

"Said person thats happy from fact her childhood friend forget about her" Sabo retorted visibly touched by her words.

"You can" Law said "but it's up to you what you'll actually do" he added. Now let's leave this sad matters, anything else happened?"

And they told him about how they changed music in radio, how Marco was running after them calling Sabo by sis surname and many other things. In the end Sabo hadn't told Ace and Luffy that he remembers them but still he was nicer to them than before.

END

* * *

And it's finished. Hope you liked this.


End file.
